Portable devices allow users to communicate with other users using various mechanisms, such as Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, email, and instant messages. Such communications, generally, utilize a wide area network, such as a cellular network, or a local area network, such as a WiFi or Bluetooth network. Such portable devices also generally include a microphone or other device for receiving audible input (e.g., from the user), and speakers for producing audible output.